


Mommy May I?

by DarthSuki



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dirty Talk, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Mommy Kink, Smut, dfab!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: After the reader helps and subsequently brings back Kai-Shirr to the Crystarium to help get back on his feet and providing for himself, the duo find themselves in a very interesting relationship to one another, though neither party is opposed to all the unique comfort and pleasure it brings.





	Mommy May I?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request made on my FFXIV writing blog. If you would like to submit a request or check out my other related work, [go check it out here!](https://finalfantasyxivwritings.tumblr.com/)

He’s been latching on easily enough the past few sessions, which is more than you can say when everything had begun between the two of you.

In fact, the first time that you had pulled the man into your arms you can only remember him vaguely nuzzling against your chest, as if unsure and nervous for what to do despite the hot throbbing of his cock which tented obviously against the loose fabric of his trousers. Though he never could seem to bring his lips to the gentle swell of your breast Kai-Shirr still at least found his pleasure within the grip of your hand, thrusting his hips desperately while spilling his seed onto his own belly. 

Even if he never took one of your nipples between his lips that first attempt, you did at least hear the soft murmur of a word that sent sweet shivers down your spine.

“ _Mummy I-_ ” the man but barely whispered, his face half-tucked against your chest and eyes half-lidded, cheeks burning red. “ _C-cummin’…_ ”

That first time had been several weeks ago, and since then he’s been getting a little bit better about it, getting closer and closer to taking what he seems to so desperately want when the two of you are alone together.

Kai-Shirr’s never hidden the way he looks at you. His expression is always soft and submissive, eyes drawing below your face and towards the shape of your chest, if only because you know he’s still too shy to put words to wants. In a way, his inability to ask directly is almost endearing in itself, though it has made things a little more difficult in terms of communication--especially when your relationship with him is already so unique.

So when he finally closes the distance between his lips and your breast one eve, when you feel him at last latch upon the sensitive swell of your nipple, all you can think to do is praise him.

“Good boy,” the words sound as sweet as they feel, bubbling with pleasure and soft joy for how nervous you know your lover to be. “That’s such a good boy, Kai, yes, that’s it…just be gentle now…mind your teeth...”

At least once he finally takes to getting his mouth _on_ you, the man doesn’t take very long to figure out how best to suckle. He works a suction with his mouth until there’s a gentle drip of milk that hits his tongue. 

When the droplets turn into a thin trickle, it makes the man shake hard enough that you _feel_ it against your arms. You hold him gently against your chest, and it takes a bit of shifting for both of you to be comfortable. But eventually he finds a soothing pace at which to drink, and soon you’re left with the but blissful sight of Kai-Shirr’s lips latched around you, his soulful eyes half-lidded and his ears but gently twitching above his head with every soft gulp of warm milk.

For the first couple sessions, you don’t do anything that might spoil the achievement; though as much as you’d love to tease his pleasure, the last thing the man needed was to associate frustration with the act, lest he’d be cautious to be so vulnerable with you in the future. 

So, despite the burning need within your chest, you always did your best to be even and swift with bringing the Mystel to his end while he suckled upon your breast. It wouldn’t take very much at all but a few minutes of careful stroking of your fist over his cock, or even your fingertips gently rubbing underneath the swell of his balls.

He would always cum with such a sweet noise leaking from his lips, ocean-blue eyes shutting tight and his hands never quite knowing where to reach and grab in those white-hot moments of euphoria. He’d paint his belly white with his own pleasure and cling to you long after it was over, suckle until you had no more milk to give and you had to gently, but fervently direct his mouth elsewhere on your body where you wanted his attention more. Kai-Shirr would hardly complain, merely wrap his lips elsewhere and bring you to your own delicious orgasm with such a similar suckling pressure that you’d almost feel ashamed to admit felt erotic.

It isn’t until he’s been able to latch upon you with regularity that you try to push him a little farther, a few days since the last session in fact.

Kai-Shirr’s job at the Crystarium as a simple laborer for the visiting merchants would often leave him busier than you’d like moving about crates and leading pack chocobos, but it was good, honest work that left him satisfied for the coin that he earned.

Like most nights, he comes home when the sun at last dips below the horizon, tired and fulfilled and shamelessly pressing his body up against your back where you stand beside the counter. The kitchen is rather small within the equally tiny quarters you and him held together, earned largely through his hard work and your upstanding reputation with the members of the city. A few good deeds here and there added up quite a bit, especially when everyone was still running on the sweet joy from the returned night sky.

It is no Eulmore by any means–and hardly the largest personal apartment within the Crystarium, but it’s home nonetheless.

It affords you enough room to do your own cooking, which is what Kai-Shirr often finds you doing when he returns from each laborious day such as now. Dinner is certainly never all that fancy, but you take a lot of pride in having fresh fruits and vegetables–carrots tonight, specifically, if only because a merchant was able to offer you a good deal. They’re for a soup, and you’re trying to chop them up into rough chunks; _trying_ , if only for the fact that you can’t focus all that much on the task in front of you when there’s quite the delightful man behind you instead.

You can feel the warm press of his body against your back, his arms looping around your waist and face nuzzling between your shoulder blades. A warmth blooms within your heart.

“How was it today?”

“Long,” the blue-haired Mystel replies, word half-muffled against your back. “Missed you.”

“You miss me every day that you work, Kai.”

“You’re always worth missing, mum.”

His honest words make your heart skip a beat, and for a moment you have to stop what you’re doing simply so you can reach one of your hands to your waist and stroke your fingers over where his arms wrap around you.

For a few moments the air is gentle and silent. The two of you simply enjoy the shared company of one another, the warmth of your bodies and the knowledge that the two of you have eachother to literally and metaphorically lean upon.

It’s a sweet sort of familiarity, being able to know exactly when he’ll be home and how he’ll usually greet you. How he’ll almost always say that he misses you and how he’ll always be so proud of the money he makes from his simple job. It’s not a glamorous existence by any means but, if there’s anything Kai-Shirr has learned to enjoy, it’s taking joy in the simplest things in life.

You hum after a moment, feeling the man lean against you, his weight a comfort more than anything else.

“I’m…hungry,” he finally says at last, weighing the second word on his tongue before saying it.

You can’t help but laugh. “I’ll have dinner ready soon, Kai; if you want to wash up and help me then it will get done even faster.”

He shakes his head. You can feel the motion against your back.

“No,” he murmurs, finally shifting so that he was pressing his body flat against your own, chest to back and hips to ass and- _….oh._ “I’m not hungry mum, I’m…* _hungry*_.”

Well, at least he is finally _communicating_ his thoughts. 

Though you are genuinely happy for the forward improvement, it still surprises you enough that it takes several seconds for you to even have a response for him. Kai-Shirr takes this silence at first as if a denial and lets out a soft mewl, hips shifting forward to that his cock grinds needily against your ass. 

Even through several layers of clothing it is certainly not difficult to feel how hard he is already, throbbing and ready for your avid attention.

“Oh,” the sound falls from your lips as you set down the knife, preparations for dinner now long-forgotten in favor of another activity. “Well…I suppose I can’t leave my baby keening for his meal like this, now can I?”

Another mewl leaves the man’s lips, the noise a gentle rumble against your back.

“Please,” is all he can say with any coherency. “Been waitin’ all day.”

It takes a few moments for you to extract him from around your body, or at least enough so you can move without fearing dragging the man behind you. Though Kai-Shirr can be a little clingy in his worst moments, it doesn’t often take more than a stroke of your fingers against his arm and the promise of having him in your lap to make him amenable to most commands.

You eventually are able to lead the man by the hand to the bedroom, which is really just an open extension from the kitchen as with most of these smaller living spaces. But a few lengthy seconds later and you’re gently directing the Mystel to sit upon the bed so you have a moment to undress properly.

Of course, you could easily ask your lover to undress you; there are no shortage of ways that he could be told to be the one to help you out of your shirt and pants and smallclothes, but it is equally the reason that you _don’t_ want him to help you.

You like the look on his face when, if only for that brief time before, he isn’t allowed to touch you. You love to see the way Kai-Shirr is only barely able to keep himself restrained, shifting constantly as he watches you move with rapt attention. His tail thrashes behind his body and his ears keep twitching over his head, as if he’s not sure whether to be more frustrated or not about the fact that he can watch as much as he likes–but is not allowed to lay even a finger on you until you invite him into your lap.

Normally you keep it to a minimum, taking only a minute or two to strip yourself down with unceremonious motions. Tonight, however, you can’t help but tease, slowly stripping off each article of clothing and looking pointedly at your lover with but a quirk of your lips.

“Mum,” the man pleads halfway through, almost bouncing where he sits on the bed. “Please?”

“Good boys are patient,” you remind him, words with no shortage of firmness even as you slip off the last layer of fabric covering up your breasts. “And you _are_ a good boy for mommy, aren’t you Kai-Shirr?”

He averts his eyes after a moment, looking soft and shy in a way that makes you want nothing more than to _ravish_ him where he sits. But you wait to let him respond with an eventual nod of understanding and agreement.

“I…” he tucks his hands upon his lap. It almost looks as if he’s trying to hide the erection that he’s already made quite obvious to your attention. “I-I am a good boy, m-mummy. I’ll….wait.”

You’re not sure if it’s the words or the motions that accompany them which arouse you more. They leave a smile on your lips and a hot coiling in your belly regardless. 

When you don’t worry for the man to bounce himself completely off of the bed, it’s only then that you return to the motions of stripping yourself down, at last slipping your thumbs beneath the waist of your pants and helping them slip off of your hips and legs.

By the time you are slipping your smallclothes from your bottom-half, you glance up to find that Kai-Shirr has once more locked his gaze upon you, his eyes blown wide with arousal and his face flushed and hot. He keeps his gaze even when you meet it with your own, his brows twisting in a way that shows his growing desperation–and all from a little strip tease.

With a great, lavishing sigh, you slip off any last bits of clothing, until you are naked and bare. Only when there is nothing left to remove do you step over towards your lover and tilt your head in amusement. “I need you to undress for me, Kai-Shirr.”

The man blinks up at you for a moment, taken by surprise at the command. Though there have been plenty of times when you have invited him into your arms with narry a piece of clothing on your body, he’s never really had to do much in the way of undressing—at least not beyond ensuring the laces of his trousers are loose enough so that he can pull his cock out from its confines and allow you to stroke him.

So, for you to ask him to take anything off is, at least to him, very surprising.

“I-I-I-” he stammers, his eyes looking away from you as if trying to seek out the answer elsewhere in the room. “I-I don’t understand why I need to…do that.”

For a man who had no shame in taking your nipple between his lips and rut his throbbing cock against your hand, him being almost too shy to talk about getting _undressed_ is positively _adorable_. Granted, it certainly has taken you a while for him to be comfortable with the former concept but…

Still.

It’s adorable.

So you offer him a genuinely soft, comforting smile, reaching one hand out so you can lay it upon his cheek and pull his gaze back towards your face.

“I want to do something new with you tonight, Kai,” the words are low and assuring, allowing him the option of outright saying no if he genuinely didn’t want to do it. “And it involves you being naked. I promise, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, but I really think you’ll like it.”

He looks pensive for a breath, brows drawn tight over his eyes, but eventually nods.

“Okay,” he says, shyly. “I trust you.”

It luckily doesn’t take very long to get him undressed. Kai-Shirr doesn’t try to make the act nearly as sexual as you had or course, and it certainly does help when there’s two people doing it, as he’s pulling off his tunic and shirt while you unlace and yank down his trousers. It’s no more than a few breaths worth of time before he’s just as bare as you, though perhaps with a bit more embarrassment flushed across his cheeks for his nakedness.

Luckily, you don’t try to let the silent moment linger on for too long, though you would love to be able to let your eyes someday properly take in every inch of his body and all of it’s gentle curves, muscle and sinew. Kai-Shirr is not a very broad or large man, but all of his work within the Crystarium has certainly shaped his body well, muscles in places he didn’t have them before and leaving him as quite a treat for the eyes to gaze upon, if only he would let you.

Though the bed isn’t very large, it does at least allow for both of you to sleep next to each other without too much difficulty–especially since Kai-Shirr is often the one wrapped up around you at night, clinging so close that you both might as well only take up the space of one person alone.

So there’s more than enough room for you to climb upon the mattress and lean back gently into the pillows, spreading your legs open and gesturing for the Mystel to crawl up between them.

He looks at you for a moment with that same blink of surprise but, once he realizes that he’ll be able to touch you at last regardless, Kai-Shirr practically clamors onto the bed and settles himself between your legs as directed, until his cock presses comfortably against your sex.

“Good boy,” you murmur, reaching up a hand for his face. Though you can’t reach far enough, your lover takes the notion for what it is and instead leans down enough so you can cradle his cheek against your palm, a thumb carefully tracing along the markings beneath his eyes.

Eyes that he closes against the simple touch, as if he hasn’t felt it in decades and needs it as desperately as a man needs water.

It’s so cute, especially since the man can’t hide his emotions all that well.

“Kai-Shirr,” you say his name lovingly, bringing his eyes to open and at last meet yours as you speak. “You’ve been an _extra_ good boy for me these past few times. I know how much you like it when mommy takes care of you–when I let you fuck my hand while you drink-”

The man visibly shivers and lets out a soft little noise of pleasure.

“-but I think you’ve been good boy enough for mommy to take care of you in a different way.”

His eyes fly open after a beat, and he suddenly looks to you in horror, eyes wide and lips almost practically quivering as he speaks.

“B-but I’m _hungry_ mummy,” he whimpers. “I don’t want to do anything if it means I can’t-”

You reach your other hand up and but hold his face between your palms, voice but a coo to soothe the panic that starts to color his words. “Oh baby, shhh, it’s alright.” The sound of your tone is as gentle as your touch. “I wouldn’t dare do anything that would make my baby go hungry. Oh, my sweet baby boy, I’ll never _ever_ do something like that.”

The thought _had_ crossed over your mind a time or two, admittedly, but it’s yet too soon to play with it; Kai-Shirr isn’t ready, even if the withholding would only be a temporary punishment at worst. As much as you know he’d be adorable begging and pleading for a taste, you know with equal sympathy that such a sweet man like him may very well be brought to genuine tears at the prospect; perhaps one day he’ll be ready, but not yet.

Especially not when there is so much to be enjoyed in the relief that swells in his soft gaze as you assure him otherwise. Not when his body is pressing down over yours, his cock throbbing and pressed against the lips of your cunt, his eyes almost watery and cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of red.

Your words bring a little, almost shy smile onto the man's lips.

“Thank you mum,” he murmurs, nuzzling his face against your throat. “Thank you.”

One of your hands reach up, stroking gently over the top of his head. You can feel the soft tickle of his ear against your inner wrist as Kai-Shirr tilts and presses his head into your touch, a soft purr trickling between his lips.

How he could manage to be so unbearably cute while inches away from sinking his hard cock inside of you is a mystery beyond mysteries, but it’s hardly one that you care to complain about. He is _your_ baby, and that thought alone is enough to put a possessive pride within your chest. Your sweet little Kai-Shirr.

“Mommy always lets you cum with my hand,” you murmur while letting your fingernails gently scrape down the back of the man’s scalp, making him shiver with closed eyes and lower lip softly bitten between his teeth. “I know you like that a lot, baby, but mommy was wondering if you’d like to do something else while drinking tonight.”

Though the Mystel hums to show he’s heard you vaguely, It isn’t until you tilt your hips and lay your legs loosely around his own that his body finally stiffens with realization. His cock slides wetly up against your heat, pressed hard with how close your bodies are–you can almost feel him throb against you from just that simple motion alone and it is utterly _delicious._

_“M-mummy?”_

His eyes look up at you, so wide and as blue as the sweet open sky. Though Kai-Shirr’s voice is discernibly nervous he doesn't try to hide the way his hips start to rut, movements little but cutely obvious all the same.

Your smile grows warmer, hand still stroking over the man’s ear, hips encouraging his with a soft tilt forward to press his cock harder against you–-the wet sounds that start to fill the air are as sweet as they are filthy. There’s barely any subtly to the motion nor how it fills the man’s body with pleasure; for a few hot moments all Kai-Shirr can do is whimper. Hips twitching, heart pounding, cock throbbing.

You stroke your fingertips across the man’s head, letting the touch but tickle over the tip of one of his sensitive ears--it flicks against your fingers.

“I want you to fuck mommy, my sweet little Kai.”

Though the rutting of his hips continues, the Mystel’s eyes glance to you in a moment of frozen shock.

“F-fuck you, mum?” he stutters, risking a glance down between your bodies as if he is still hard-pressed to believe that your cunt is against him, slicking him up with the most obscene little wet noises. “C-can I...really do that?”

“Of course, baby boy.” You lean forward, just enough to press a gentle kiss against his already sweat-slicked forehead. “You’ve been so good lately; don’t you want mommy to reward you?”

Ocean-blue eyes flick to the side, not meeting your gaze for a few moments as Kai-Shirr seems to weight the words yet behind his lips, coiling around the back of his mind. He seems tense about something--nervous even--with how he can’t seem to even meet your gaze when you turn your head to follow where his face tilts. For a few moments you are worried perhaps that you’ve pushed too far, perhaps even upon a line that you’d not thought to talk about with the man before blindly pushing him into it. But yet his cock twitches against your heat with precum still spilling messily down the shaft of his manhoo. The Mystel is absolutely _burning_ red in the face.

“I’ve never...I uh…” He gulps, biting his lower lip between his teeth for a few moments, then drops his chin and shuts those sweet blue eyes tight so tight that it almost looks like it hurts. “ _I’veneverputitinanyonebeforemummy_.”

His words, spoken so quickly, takes a few moments for you to process. You had expected that Kai-Shirr was rather inexperienced in terms of taking lovers, yes, but you hadn’t expected him to be without even a single one who had allowed and wanted him in such an intimate way; a question better suited for another time, in order to dive into specifics.

For now your attention is already claimed, beautifully so by the man between your thighs and shaking with some combination of arousal and nervousness. Kai-Shirr remains against you despite his exclaimed embarrassment, his hips grinding against your own so that his cock yet rubs between the lips of your heat. A soft moan slips past your lips when the thick, flushed cockhead grinds perfectly down upon your clit, making nerves jump and crackle wildly, moreso when such a pleasure mixes with the sight of the man’s deeply-flushed expression.

With careful motions you reach your hands to lay over the man’s cheeks, palms warm and gentle as they cup his face and make him look into your eyes. 

“You’ve never been inside someone before?”

His own are half-lidded with lust and shame and everything in between--it’s a beautiful look.

“N-No,” he murmurs gently, voice thick with a soft lust. “Never ever. I jus’...nobody’s ever let me before. Never...been with a lot of people either, mum. Just you.”

You smile at his words and honesty. Despite the care pressed into keeping your expression unwavering, you can’t help the way your brows draw and eyes soften so sweetly at the knowledge; of all the people upon the First who could take this sweet man into their arms and leave him a hot, whimpering mess, he wanted none other than you to be the one to do so.

Kai-Shirr breaks your thoughts apart as he moves, shifting his cock again over your hot folds, the slick noise as arousing as it is filthy to hear. 

“You’ll let me inside you now?” he asks gently, his face still cradled between your hands. “Can I? Mummy, can I _please_?”

He still sounds nervous, though arousal has done well to chase it from the forefront of his words. To fill him up and embolden him. The Mystel presses his hands to either side of your hips with a distinct slowness, as if unsure if he was allowed even that simple motion. His fingers press against your soft warm skin when you don’t say or do anything to stop him, his blue eyes always upon yours, always watching for the subtle queues he’s learned well to read in your face and expression.

You encourage the man with a roll of your hips.

“Yes you can, baby boy.” Another roll, another slick noise, another whimper pulled taught from Kai-Shirr’s chest. “Fuck mommy nice and hard with that pretty little cock of yours.”

His eyes widen with the sound of your words, and you can’t even take a moment to stop the man’s eagerness when his hands work in tandem with his hips, shifting until the head of his cock presses down the line of your cunt and sits gently against your entrance.

A soft moan slips from your mouth before you can stop it. It’s like lightning, even as something as simple a motion as that, as the feeling of his cock rubbing against you, settling in preparation to sink within your deliciously hot folds. It makes you suck in a gasp and gently reach your hands behind Kai-Shirr’s neck and tug him close to your body.

“That’s it,” you coo sweetly, encouraging him to lean in against your chest. “Come on baby, mommy knows what you want. You can have it.”

The permission, both for his mouth and cock, is all that the man needs to surge forward. He sinks within you in one fluid, hard, inexperienced motion, knowing so little to be gentle but luckily not hurting you more than a minor jolt of surprise in his speed.

“ _Kai-Shirr_ ,” you chastise softly, almost breathlessly, his cock seated to the root inside of you. “Be gentle with mommy!”

With his lips tentatively wrapped around one of your nipples, all the man can do is let out a soft apologetic noise, his ears pulled back and his eyes briefly flicking up to meet yours. You can see the swirling of concern and pleasure filling up his hazy, beautiful blue eyes--it’s enough for you to stroke your hands over the top of his head.

“It’s alright,” you assure him after a moment, when your body has found the time to adjust and open up around the throbbing girth of his cock. “You just have to be slow when you fuck mommy, alright?”

It’s so easy to forget he’s never done this before. Never sheathed himself within a lover, never learned the intricate pleasure that comes from being gripped tight by such heat, milked dry and tugged to blissful overstimulation.

Though, what the man may lack in experience he yet more than makes up for in both eagerness and a constant yearning to please. 

Your fingertips stroke over his head again, dipping into his soft, short blue hair, trailing over each of his ears from base to tip as they start to twitch with the all-too obvious tell of his that you’ve come to learn; he’s starting to suckle.

He’s learned to be gentle with you in such a way already. Kai-Shirr knows to keep his teeth parted wide enough that it doesn’t dig into sensitive flesh. He knows to gently latch his lips in a way that can keep suction. Further still, he knows how to move his tongue in a way that gently pulls the milk from your breast, a careful and delicate pressure, knowing that too much would hurt you and too little wouldn’t yield forth the warm taste that he craves upon his tongue.

For all of him that you’ve come to love, he is quite the astute and very _thorough_ lover. To look down upon him--eyes closed and ears twitching with lips latched around your nipple--it is certainly pleasurable enough. But to add the carnal satisfaction of feeling him _within_ you at the same moment, cock spreading you open and settled within your heat? It is a soft euphoria like none other, one you dare even say may grow a little addicting if he would but indulge you in it again.

Considering the way he throbs within you, it would certainly be no surprise if Kai-Shirr would want to do this _many_ times more.

And that is truly the beauty of it. His eagerness. His _yearning._ The way his hands grip tight over your hips or his body shivers with a new wave of pleasure as you tighten around him. The way he suckles hungrily and gulps down every swallow of your milk, having learned well not to let even a drop spill down his chin and go to waste.

“You can thrust, baby,” you murmur over the man’s head, eyes watching in pure mirth at how his tail thrashes behind himself. “C’mon, fuck mommy’s pussy like you fuck my hand. I’ve seen the way you like to do it.”

You roll your hips forward in gentle encouragement, to remind the man of the second pleasure. He lets out a soft whimper around your breast and mimics the motion in kind, a crude thrust of his hips that only serves to barely rub his cockhead along your inner walls.

A delighted moan drips from your lips even at such a small motion.

“That’s it, just like that--such a _good boy_ for me, Kai.”

The praise seems to encourage him, the man trying the motion a second time, and then eventually a third. Though the movements are little more than soft rutting of his hips against your own, they’re certainly enough to start a delicious twist of pleasure from deep in your belly. There’s almost something arousing in how his cock but gently settles within the grip of your channel with no real tug, as if he can’t be bothered to pull it out enough even if it means being able to thrust in again.

It’s cute, much like the rest of him.

“C’mon baby. Baby boy. Pretty little baby boy mine.”

You stroke your fingertips over his head, feeling the gentle flick of his ears against your palms when you scratch against his scalp _just_ right. Even if he wanted to the Mystel can’t hide his innermost feelings. Between the tell of his ears, his eyes, even the stiffness of his cock--he’s akin to an open book for someone so ready to read and ravish him from cover to cover.

He clings to you tight, hands slipping at last from your hips so arms can snake around your waist instead. The grip is warm and needing, submissive in a way you can’t help but encourage with a soft moan. 

“Do you need momma’s help?”

Kai-Shirr nods against your chest, trying desperately to keep his lips wrapped tight around the soft nipple between them. With a dull, pained whine he eventually pulls away to look up at you. There’s a thin dribble of milk spilling down his mouth and chin, and you gently move a hand to thumb away the stream and press it against his eager lips. It doesn’t take a word for him to understand the gesture, taking the digit into his mouth and licking it clean. 

His eyes are so blown with lust, pupils dilated from slits to saucers with but a thin ring of blue; they watch you with all the focus of worship even as you take back your thumb from his mouth and return them to the sides of his face.

“Please,” he whispers. “I-I can’t...do both. I w-wanna-” the works break for a moment, weight both by nervousness and desire to the point that he’s doing his best to say anything coherent at all. 

The man gulps at last, biting his bottom lip between his teeth before finally wiggling his hips and letting out a thick sob.

“I wanna cum inside mummy!” 

You can spot the gentle tears in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill down his flushed cheeks. With another wiggle of his hips--desperate, inexperienced--your muscles instinctively grip down around him, bringing him ever closer to that delicious edge of pleasure. Kai-Shirr sobs again from it, the pleasure overwhelming and his body running purely on the instinct to _fuck, thrust, take_ but hardly knowing exactly how to do it.

“I wanna-” the Mystel’s eyes well up with a glistening wetness, one that finally breaks and streams down his hot cheeks. He looks like a mess, hot and bothered all over, his tears sweet and his expression sweeter. Overwhelmed and needy and _wanting_ you desperately. “Wanna cum inside mummy’s cunt. Make a mess. Want mummy to squeeze my cock all tight and hot and-”

With gentle hands you cradle his face and tug him towards your breast once more. It doesn’t take more than a few moments before his lips brush against your pert nipple and, as if instinctively, his mouth latches upon it and starts to suckle once more. Any words behind his tongue are hushed to simple moans, vibrating his tongue against your skin as he tries to find the natural rhythm of the intimate motion once more.

Kai-Shirr’s eyes droop when the droplets turn to a gentle stream, a haze of subspace and comfort settling into his otherwise yet flushed expression that aches all the while.

“Mommy will take care of it,” you murmur softly, letting the man take his simple pleasure for a few moments before shifting your body against his. “Mommy will take care of _you_ , baby boy. Just focus on feeling good, okay?”

His response is moreso a purr than a nod but it means all the same to you--his consent. It is soft and gentle like the rest of him in the moment, filling your chest with warmth and your belly with _need_.

It’s a need you can hardly ignore even as you hold him in your arms, stroke his hair and wrap your legs around his hips. In even the most maternal moments between you and your lover, the desire to see him wrecked and breathless wins out over everything else, the sole reason that you’ve even invited him between your legs. 

Though it takes a little bit of shifting and a fair more thought into where you want your legs to press against the man’s lower back, you eventually find yourself partially sitting up and against the headboard, hips tilted in just the right way that you can roll them forward and gently fuck yourself on his cock. It’s no more than a couple inches and it never quite pulls more than halfway out, but it’s certainly enough to make the man sob around your nipple.

His hands scrabble gently against your back, needing comfort in a way so deliciously vulnerable that it’s hard not to give it to him on impulse alone. You give it to him without filter, lips pressing to the top of his head as your hips begin to rock forwards and back to take in and out the last inch or two of his throbbing cock within your heat.

“This better baby?”

“Mhm.”

There’s no denying that the man looks pleased, the absolute _visage_ of bliss, so much so that you would fear him falling asleep upon your body if the constant twist or impending orgasm wasn’t keeping him quite _thoroughly_ awake. He shudders against you with every roll of your hips, cock slipping back within your tight folds--and he outright _moans_ around your breast when you allow yourself to tighten around him, the motions nearly milking his cock in the same way that his lips suckles upon you.

Your pleasure derived from seeing his--but there is equally no way to ignore how perfectly he sits within you, how his shaft presses deep and perfect, how the head of his cock all but nuzzles against your channel, hitting all the spots that leave you wanting more and _more_ of him, until he has no more to give. The thought of the man spilling inside you is a thrill down your spine as much as a goal. With a gasp you quicken the pace of your hips and reach your hand down to but gently lay over the curve of his own to gently encourage him to move in kind.

“Mommy’s close, baby,” you murmur sweetly, only barely able to hide the arousal lacing thick in your voice. “So _close_. Don’t you want to make mommy cum too? Feel me cum around your sweet cock?”

“P-bleash-” the word vibrates around your nipple, muffled by flesh and a selfish desire to taste every drop that spills. “Mubby pbleas-”

“Ah-ah.” 

It takes a little bit of effort to make the man unlatch, and further effort to pull his head back--gently by what little you can grab of his hair--so that you can look at his expression properly. 

“Naughty boy, don’t speak with your mouth full.”

Kai-Shirr shivers in delight, though you can’t be sure if it’s due to your words or the way you’re yet rocking over his cock, body instinctively tightening around him in a fluttering of pleasure with every little shift of movement. A noise slips from between his lips that sounds akin to your name, but it’s too strangled with pleasure and thick with lust to be all that certain more than simple syllables.

It’s so cute that you don’t even allow him the chance to properly beg for more before you’re surging forward with neediness to your hands and taking his face between your palms.

“Mum I-”

He can’t say another word before you crash your lips together, hungry and wanting and tasting something on his tongue. You. Your own milk. The realization makes you shiver with pleasure and pushes you ever closer to the edge.

“Make mommy cum Kai,” you whisper into his mouth, the rhythm of your hips growing stilted and broken. “C’mon, be a good boy and make mommy cum--fill mommy up like I know you want to, you love being such a _messy_ boy don’t you?”

He moans in kind, unfiltered and thick with breath hot on your lips--you know he is reaching his end. 

All it takes is one thrust, then two--the pleasure twisting up in the bottom of your stomach and coiling out in waves that threaten to tear through your body with the endless weight of the ocean. Like lightning it singes down your limbs, leaving you gasping for breath as your body tightens in hot waves around Kai-Shirr’s cock.

Over and over, milking him until he too spills within you with a sharp gasp of pleasure.

“ _Oh goddess mummy yes please-!_ ” His voice is strained and tight and _desperate_ . “ _I’mcummingmummyohfuckI’mcumming._ ”

You can feel him shake, every wave of pleasure obvious in how it scales down his entire body; his hips buck against you as he searches for it, every ounce, until he is spilling thick wet heat inside of you and gasping near-nonsensical words against your collarbone. There is something distinctly euphoric about how he chases after his pleasure, how he thrusts within your messy cunt far after you have fallen from the high of pleasure and even after that--you can feel him try to sink deep, as deep as he can--

Making right on what you asked of him, after all.

He whines after a few moments, his legs trembling and lips quivering to what you can only assume is overstimulation.

“Is this good?” he asks after a few moments, lifting his gaze up to meet yours. “I-It’s deep. Like you wanted. Inside of you. Am I g-good, mum? A good boy for you?”

Something about the Mystel’s soft tone tugs at your heart. Though you can feel him already going soft, Kai-Shirr still tries to thrust, to grind, to work through every moment until he is unable to keep himself pressed deep within your folds and slides out covered in a mixture of your slick and his seed. He whimpers, softly, his flushed expression looking almost disappointed in-

Oh.

You suddenly reach up a hand to gently touch the man’s cheek.

“You were such a good boy for mommy, Kai,” the words are soft and sweet and so very honest. “You made mommy feel good--but did you feel good too? That is what’s _really_ important right now.”

He came so quick and so eager, the mere power of his energy so easily outweighing what little skill the man had in legitimately fucking you--skill that you felt mildly aroused by improving over time with him, a continued adventure of discovery between your bodies and carnal desires.

Though the man hesitates for a moment, he eventually nods, with relief obvious upon his features. After a sigh he lays himself ever so gently upon your chest, warm cheek to your collarbone and face nuzzling up into your throat.

“That...felt really good,” he murmurs. “I...I liked that a lot. Thank you.”

“Good,” you say in kind, instinctively curling your arms around the tired Mystel and holding him against you. Clean up can wait, and so too could everything else the two of you had abandoned on the other side of the house.

Now is a special moment. A _soft_ moment.

You stroke a hand up his back, the nape of his neck and into the soft brush of his hair. 

“I love you Kai.”

He purrs against you, tail offering only a soft twitch of muted pleasure where words could not quite communicate, his ears tickling just under the curve of your jaw.

“I love you too, mum,” he murmurs, if only with a tired amusement twinkling in his half-lidded eyes.


End file.
